The Script
by ChiBlockersMoon
Summary: High school english class, Soul the most poupler kid in school gets paired with the most untouchble nerd in the whole school, Maka Albarn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. English assignment

**Hey man, whatz up. Ok so this is my first one and I hope all you like it. Smile man.**

_**Beta'd by Anya Seneca Primrose~ Love ya'll~**_

** ~I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER ~**

Maka was sitting at her desk, face glued to a book as always. She was always the first one there. The students started to come in chat. At exactly 7:59 Soul Eater Evans and Black*Star came in. The worst people in the whole world to Maka and she hated them because Soul was a womanizing Jack ass, and Black*Star was an over egotistic loud mouth who would never shut up.

'_Does Black*Star even know how to be quiet'_ Maka growled in her head and snap her book shut, quite ticked.

"Soul, Black*Star… sit…down" Miss Maria said, obviously trying not to get mad. The bell rang beginning class. "I will be putting all of you in groups of four and, pairs of two within those groups, for your assignment" Miss Maria said stepping around her desk and back to Black*Star's, and glared at him. "Black*Star your par-"

"YOU BETTER PUT YOUR GOD WITH A-"

"BLACK*STAR! Either shut up or leave this class," Miss Maria said, slamming her hand into the desk. "As I was saying your partner is Tsubaki" Miss Mira said and stood up straight.

'_Poor Tsubaki has to work with Black*Star,' _Maka thought.

"Soul, your partner is Maka, and you two will be grouped with Tsubaki and Black*Star," Miss Maria said quickly.

"WHAT?," She and Soul screeched together.

"I have to work with a stuck up womanizer, and an egotistical maniac?"

"HEY DON'T TALK ABOUT YOUR GOD LIKE THAT, PEASANT," Black*Star yelled, jumping up on the desk and pointed a finger at her.

"You're not my god," She mumbled under her breath.

"I have to work with a tiny titted, nerd?," Soul said in a 'cool guy' voice, which really ticked her off and if she was sitting next to him she would have 'Maka Chop' him for three reasons; called her tiny titted, way he said it, and just really hated him, like really hated him.

"Yes," Miss Maria said with a look that obviously said "I'm sorry" to Maka.

Maka groaned and put her head down.

"Now," Miss Maria said after she paired every one up, grabbing a hat full of slips of paper and walking over to Maka. "Two people from your group, one partner from each pair will draw a paper to find out what the script for the other two in the group will be about," Miss Maria said cheerfully.

Maka pulled a piece of paper out of the hat. "A funny hunger for power story," Maka read.

Miss Maria smiled and went on. "Tsubaki please pick one" Miss Mira said nicely.

"A Romeo and Juliet type of forbidden love," Tsubaki's sweet 'lets be friends' voice was almost enough to make her miss the 'forbidden love' part, almost.

"Ugh…," She groaned. Her day was officially ruined, even when Professor Stine threw dissecting knives at Black*Star in science she didn't cheer up, and it only got worse when she got home.

**So let me know how I did. Let me know if I should write a second chapter or not.**

**Smile man;}**

**If any one needs a Beta then go to Anya Seneca Primrose, NOT ME OK.**


	2. Bets and Kisses

Chapter 2: Bets and kisses

**Hey sorry this is so late posting just been busy, but hey its up now. Hope you enjoy it sorry if its all jumpy and all. Ok I'm going to stop talking now and let you read.**

**Smile man!**

" I'm home" Maka called as she shut the door. Maka walked past her good-for-nothing dads room, to find him passed out naked with 3 naked women in bed, all passed out. Maka was really glad her mom left him, he didn't deserve her , but she also wished she had taken her with her to travel the world." Your good for nothing." Maka said as she shut her door.

"Yeah, I got here and they were passed out" Kid said, startling Maka.

"Oh, hey Kid. I didn't see you there. How long have you been here?" Maka asked. Kid had been her friend since she started high school. They were friends because they understood each others problems, and they were both outcast of sorts. Kid was the principals son, and everyone hated him for that, pluse he was OCD with symmetry.

"8 minutes. Its ok though, because 8 has perfect symmetry, you know." Kid said. Maka had given a spare key to him in case he need in for some reason or another.

"Yeah I know that Kid. You've said it, like, a million times," Maka said and walked over to her bed, then sat down next to Kid and leaned against him with a sigh.

"Ok what's wrong?" Kid asked

"I have to work with that womanizer and egotistic maniac who yells 'I will surpass the Gods' every 3 minutes." Maka whined to Kid. Kid chuckled "Yeah, I'm sorry. I feel bad for you and poor Tsubak ." Kid said. Maka sat upstraight and looked at Kid "Who did you get paired with ,Kid?" She asked

" Oh I got paired with Liz and Patty." Kid said. " The Thomson sisters?" Maka asked and titled her head to the side."Yeah we have to do a comedy" Kid said. "Knowing you, it should be good" Maka said and messed up Kids hair. Kid freaked out and fixed his hair.

"You're so obessed with symmetry for a son of the Grim Reaper, Kid" Maka chuckled.

"You know symmetry is key to-" Kid stopped his lecture when he saw Maka pull a thick book from behind her.

"Are you hungry?" Maka asked after she put the book away.

"Yeah a little" Kid said. Maka stood up and walked out of her room.

A few minutes later Maka headed back to her room with two bowls of noodles. She had passed her dads room when he came out still naked. "Hi, baby, Daddy loves you," He said, sounding all drunk. Maka sped up. " Daddy loves you" He called after her.

Maka shut her door and shivered."You're dad up?" Kid asked looking at Maka.

'She's really pretty. Yeah she might have little chest area, but her body and her hight make up for that' Kid thought as he looked at her and she nodded to him. Kid always hated when she said she wasn't pretty cause he's always had a little crush on her.

"Here ," Maka said and gave kid a bowl. "He came out all naked and drunk sounding" she said and shivered. "You're spending the night, right" she asked as they ate.

"Yeah" Kid said and slurped a noodle up making Maka laugh which in turn made Kid blush.

After a few minutes, Kid finshed eating, stood up ,and dug in his bag, then pulled out a pair of black pj pants with a skull on them Makas door. They heard giggling and the front door shut. " Sounds like he's gone. We're by ourselves now," Kid said and left to take a shower.

Maka took the bowls to the kitchen and went back to her room to change into a gray tank top and some soft pj pants. She didn't hear Kid come back and turned around to see a shirtless Kid, and as if it wasn't bad enough, he was still wet from the shower. Kid had his head tilted to the side and a towel on his head drying his hair, a corner of the towel covered half of his face. Kid pulled the towel off his head , opened his eyes, and looked at Maka. His hair was a mess and his eyes had a far away look. Maka blushed like crazy , she didn't know why though.

Kid looked at Maka who was blushing like crazy and gave her a irresistible guy smile. Kid walked closer to Maka so he was standing in front of her. He lifted her chin with his fingers, and licked his lip's. The next thing they both knew there lip's we're together , they were kissing. Neither one was thinking for a minute but then Kid pulled away realizing what he had been doing. He quickly turned around, and just as quick, left her room and went to the guest room.

Neither could sleep, so Maka was happy when 6:00 am came. She got out of bed and got dressed then made breakfast for two. She ate her food and left a note for Kid about the food then left for school.

Maka tried her best to avoid Kid as much as possible so she stayed in the basement at lunch when ~ who do you know~ followed her there. Maka was in the back corner as Soul watched her and thought about what Black*Star had said.

XXX Flash back XXX

" I bet you can't get your partner to fall for you" Black*Star said. "oh really I bet I can" Soul shot back at him 'She'd be a challenge, and I'd like one for once, girls are too easy in this damn school' Soul thought. Black*Star was grinning like a idiot, " You want to make that a bet?" Black*Star said.

"Yeah, why not?"

"If you lose you have to call me your God"

"And if I win you have to give up your big ass ego for a week"

"It's a bet" They said and shook hands.

XXX End of flash back XXX

' I looked all over this damn school for this girl' Soul thought as he walked over to her. Maka had her back to him as she stood in a corner reading a book. Soul tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump. "What do you want?" Maka asked, annoyed that he had the guts to bother her. "Hey, you could be a little nicer, you know" Soul said and looked at what he had to work with. 'Shit I forgot she was tiny titted' Soul cursed himself inside, but she had a nice body and nice legs that worked with the red plaid skirt she wore, and it made up for her lack of breast.

"And if I don't want to?" Maka said and crossed her arms.

"Well you'll have to be" Soul said and stepped closer, causing her to step back. They did this till Maka's back was against the wall, and Soul stepped into personal space. Maka's arms were at her side. Soul leaned in a little when he saw Maka's arm's move as if to push him away and he restrained her wrists so she couldn't. Maka struggled to get her arm's free but it didn't work.

"Why do I have to be nice to a womanizing, Jerk like you?" Maka hissed.

'Damn' Soul thought but his smirk didn't drop."Because we have to do a forbidden love scene together" Soul whispered seductively and before she could reply Soul leaned in and closed the space between their lips. After a few seconds Soul pulled away and left, leaving Maka frozen there.

'Did he kiss me?' Maka thought.

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! IM SO SORRY ITS REALLY LATE ! IV JUST BEEN SO BUSY LATLEY !**

**But hey its up now ! let me know if u like it and if I should do a 3rd chapter ! **

**Hehe! **

**Beta'd by AnyaPrimrose **

**Smile man!**

**Till next time !**

**ChiBlockersMoon….**


End file.
